Love In Hiding
by DMFerretChick
Summary: The Weasleys decide to send Ginny to a muggle high school for a year until she is old enough to join the Order. But Snape accidently sends Draco to the same school so Voldemort won't kill him...
1. A New School

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing of Harry Potter, although the amazing Mrs. Rowling can keep Harry, I just want Draco...

Love In Hidding

"Jennifer Wilson?" No hand went up. "Is there a Jennifer Wilson in this class?"

"Oh," a small red haired girl looked up. "I'm here professor." A few students in the class giggled and Jennifer looked confused.

"You must be new. You can just call me Mrs. Hamilton. We aren't too formal at this school." the teacher said with an encouraging smile.

The red head tried to return the smile, but she had already reverted back to her previous thoughts. 'Why did Mom and Dad come up with this stupid idea? I can't even remember what my name is supposed to be. Oh, how I wish Harry told me where he was going and that he hadn't just disappeared after Bill's and Fleur's wedding. I miss him so much.'

Noise brought Ginny out of her reverie. 'Now I don't know what everyone is doing,' she was slightly annoyed. The class was up moving their desks in a circle. Ginny thought this was very strange, but then they were muggles. Maybe every muggle did this at school, so she followed suit.

As the class finished getting settled in their new desk locations Mrs. Hamilton was explaining the activity. "This class will be about interactions and relationships, so I think we should get to know each other a little bit. I have a few questions for us to answer. You can address all of them, or maybe only a few of them. That is completely your choice. Nothing too big, maybe where you are from, something about your family or friends. Perhaps if you are dating anyone, because those relationships can be very prevalent in our minds. Anything you would like. Ms. Wilson, let's start with you."

It was a good thing that the Order had set her a story otherwise she would have been freaking out right now. "I grew up in a little town called Surrey," Harry helped out a little, "but my dad got a new job that took him traveling overseas. My parents thought it would be a good idea for me to stay in England to finish my education, so I am staying with my aunt and uncle." The speech sounded slightly rehearsed, but no one seemed to notice. When she concluded, Ginny fell once again into silence, thinking of her parents and siblings.

Mrs. Hamilton moved on and most of the class had been addressed when a piercing sound cut through Ginny's ears. "Oh, bells," she muttered under her breath as she put her books away. She quickly took out her schedule to see where and what her next class would be: Art History, room 254.

Off she went through the halls. The muggles were all joking, laughing, and talking about their summers. Ever since Ginny had moved into the new house with Tonks and Lupin, her "aunt and uncle" she was noticing that muggles aren't really all that different from witches and wizards. Maybe when they got older, but it seemed that kids where the same everywhere. They all had their friends and enjoyed their sweet innocence. None of these people knew that her family and friends were in a war, where some of them would probably die.

As had been happening so often recently, Ginny was lost in her thoughts so she didn't see the girl in front of her until she ran into her. "Excuse me. I'm so sorry," Ginny tried to apologize, but the girl just looked at her like she was pure garbage.

"Yeah, you better be sorry. If I were you, I would learn to see, so that I don't run into my betters." The girl stood tall so that she played up her three inches that she had on Ginny, counting her stilettoes.

Ginny's eyes began to fire up as she looked around the hallway. "Nope, I don't see anyone around here who's better than me, and I can see just fine." Taking another look at the girl, Ginny added, "But you know, since you are _so_ much taller than me, I can forgive you for not moving out of _my_ way. You must not have seen me. Next time, maybe you should pay attention." Before the girl could respond, Ginny pushed her way through the sudden crowd that had stopped to listen to the two girls, one red and one brown.

"Just watch yourself New Girl!" The brown hair girl yelled after Ginny before she gathered her friends around her and headed in the other direction to her class. Ginny silently agreed with her. She was cursing herself as she walked into 254 for her foolishness. She had not even been in the school for two hours and she already couldn't keep her temper reined in.

"Nice job with Tricia. You'll be hearing about this for weeks though." A dark, stranger told Ginny as she sat in front of him.

"Thanks, but I really don't care about her." Ginny didn't appear to be too interested, but she had to admit to herself that he was attractive. Very attractive.

"Doesn't matter. She'll hate you forever. I bet you don't care about that either," this new boy put in, with an odd look.

"Nope. I'm Ginny by the way. Ginny Weas–Wilson. Ginny Wilson. I just moved here with my aunt and uncle. What's your name?" It wouldn't hurt to have new friends, and if those friends just happened to make a person melt, well, that happens sometimes.

"Nate." Just a name, nothing else, before he sat back in his chair and took out a pencil and sketch book.

Ginny was deciding whether or not to be offended when the accursed bell rung again as the rest of class was filling into their seats. Ginny enjoyed art, but there was just something wrong with the pictures the professor, Mr. Braddock, was showing. It took her almost all of class to realize that the paintings were lifeless. The people didn't move! 'How great can a picture be all by itself? Everything is suppose to shift,' Ginny thought to herself as she tried to get over the motionless pictures so that she could copy down her homework assignment: pick a favorite painting, and write a 500 word essay about it. The writing was due by Friday. Ginny wasn't worried, she loved art.

Surprise of all surprises, the bell rang again. Ginny turned around to put her books in her bag, and she caught sight of Nate's book as he closed it. There was an amazing picture drawn on the page. Ginny looked at him curiously. He responded with a small smirk, grabbed his bag and left the room. Ginny had a free period next, but she didn't exactly know where to go, so she decided to go find the library.

Ginny walked once again into the flowing stream of people that stuffed the hallway. She found a nice looking young girl and asked her where the library was. The little girl, who introduced herself as Tevy, told her it was in the other building and that there were signs everywhere so she couldn't miss it. Ginny thanked her and as she was walking out of the building, she passed by a very eerily familiar smirk.


	2. What Are the Odds?

A/N Thanks blissfulxsin for the note about 'hiding'. I am horrible with spelling, so I would like apologize for anything that I miss.

Disclaimer: My initials are DM, not JR, so I didn't create most of these characters... but Draco and I do have the same initials, how about that? I'm pathetic, I know.

Chapter 2: What Are the Odds?

Ginny stopped, right outside the door, forgetting that she was going to the library. Draco Malfoy could not possibly be here, in this muggle high school. He hates muggles. Everyone knows it. 'No,' Ginny reasoned with herself. 'That boy must have just looked a lot like Malfoy.' Come to think of it, she couldn't remember seeing the pale skin and platinum hair. Nope, couldn't be him. On that reassuring note, she entered the second building of the high school in search of her destination.

Sure enough, the girl, Tevy, had steered her right. She confidently walked into the library, but was not greeted with the sight that she expected. Everything was very bright and new looking. Ginny knew that muggles didn't use parchment, and everything was very compacted into books, but some of these books were so small. She seemed to remember somewhere that muggles didn't write everything down, and that they had some other way to record things.

Ginny was struggling threw all the little differences between the muggle and magic worlds. The people seemed to act the same, but the life styles were completely different. It was hard enough for her to go to the shop and buy the compacted ink-quills muggles called pens, and the odd lead writers, Ginny couldn't remember what those were called, but the skinny parchments known as paper was almost too much. It was so thin, how could anyone actually write on it without ripping it?

Maybe the library wasn't such a good idea. Ginny does love to read, not as much as Hermione, but let's be honest, who does? So she thought the library would be soothing, and comforting when everything else was so strange. She was wrong. Feeling overwhelmed, she decided to go up to the second floor in search of a place where she could just sit down and process.

As she walked off the stairs, she saw an art gallery with chairs spread amongst the display, in a sort of lounge area. The paintings and pictures were all very good, but they didn't seem to have a theme. Some of them were of people, some were of landscapes or other things. Some were paintings and some were drawn. Everything seemed random until Ginny looked at the signature on all of them. It was the same. She couldn't tell what it said, but she liked everything she saw. They were the first pictures that she liked that didn't move of their own accord. The people were drawn in such a way though that they looked like they could be moving. It was incredible. She began admiring the pieces more closely. Walking around one pedestal, she saw Nate, sitting in one of the big comfortable looking chairs and once again with his sketchbook.

"Oh, hi," Ginny said as she sat across from him.

"Hey Red. You free right now?" Nate glanced up at her with a smile, but mostly kept focused on his book.

"Yeah. At my old school, I would come to the library a lot when I had a free period, but it wasn't anything like this one. We didn't have art work like this and I am afraid that it wasn't organized the same. I don't know where anything is."

"The big blue signs on the end of the isles say what each section is and where and you can find it. You can also just walk up to any computer and look for any book to see if we have it. Pretty standard." Nate didn't seem too committed to the conversation since he rarely looked up from his sketchbook, but Ginny didn't know what else to do because she didn't even know what a computer was, and she felt like she should, so she didn't ask. Instead she asked about the art work instead.

"I really like these pictures. Don't you?"

Nate had an amused smile as he kept drawing. "Yeah, they are alright. I have seen better though. And this artist has better ones, but the school didn't want those put up."

"Oh, so you know who drew and painted them?" Ginny was excited. Maybe she could pick this artist for her assignment in Art History.

Nate's smile grew even wider and it took on a knowing feel that Ginny didn't like very much. "Yes. I know the artist." This time he looked up and his eyes were dancing with suppressed laughter.

Ginny didn't know why he was laughing at her, but it was starting to annoy her. What was the matter with this boy. She was just trying to be nice. If she was annoying him, he could just say so and she would go away. No, instead he laughs at her and won't just tell her one simple name.

"Um, do you mind telling me who it is?" She struggled to keep her impatience out of her voice.

He didn't even look up as he said, "sure, I guess. I drew them." This was said so modestly that she couldn't believe that he was being serious. She looked at him skeptically, and then at the art work again.

"Really? I mean, I am not trying to call you a liar or anything, but wow. They are really good."

"And you are saying that I can't draw or paint that well?" Based off of the question, Ginny thought he might be mad, but when his gaze fell on her again, she saw that he was just as amused as ever.

"No! That isn't what I meant at all." Oh no, the only possible friend that Ginny had yet found, and a very cute one at that, and she was very close to alienating him. "I just meant that you were so modest when you said that you did them, and they are so good that I thought..."

"You thought what? What did you want me to say? Gloat and boast about them. Like I said, I like some of my other ones better, but these are the ones that Dean Richardson wanted put up." He seemed a little bitter, but not by too much. This kid doesn't seem to express emotion very well. That is, other than entertainment.

"Oh. Well, I thought that you might be a little more excited about it." A shrug was his only answer to that.

They sat there in silence for a little while longer. Ginny didn't know what else to say, not wanting to unconsciously reveal any ignorance about muggles and Nate didn't even seem to know that she was still there. The silence got too much for Ginny, so she got up and left, looking at some more art work on her way out.

Back by the stairs there was a sign that she had missed before. It read: The Collected Art Works of Cavan McBlythe. 'I thought Nate said he did them,' Ginny thought and was about to go back and ask him when the bell rang again telling students to head to their next class. She had a ways to go and didn't want to be late so she decided to ask him about the sign later.

Her next class was something called Trigonometry. She didn't exactly know what that was, but it was in the this building in room 156. As she walked out of the library, looking to see which ways the numbers went, she felt a presence at her back, and a whisper of "hello Weasley," which sent shivers down her spine for more than one reason. Quickly turning, she stared up into piercing gray eyes that could never be mistaken.

Beside herself with rage and not a little bit of fear, Ginny said through clenched teeth, "Malfoy, I thought I saw your slimly self earlier today. What are you doing here?"

"Glad to see you too, Weasley. I'm getting an education. Father always said that I should be well rounded." He was towering over her in a very uncomfortable way, and he was way too close for comfort.

"I have to get to class. So if you will excuse me," Ginny took her brown eyes off of his steely ones for the first time and realized that his normal blond locks were jet black and his face was tan. Ginny hurried away from him thinking how odd for her to recognize him so well when his obvious physical features were drastically different. Oh well, he wasn't her problem. She had to learn what the heck Trigonometry was.

Ginny ran into the class and sat in an empty seat in the front corner near the door just as the professor was starting class. He handed out the syllabus and began going over it, but Ginny couldn't pay attention. Hard as she fought, she couldn't get Malfoy out of her head. If she didn't know better, she might have thought that he had put a spell on her, but she would have detected that.

Questions ran threw Ginny's head so quickly they almost couldn't register. What was he really doing here? Was it just chance that they were both at this school? Why does he look different? Would Voldemort now know that she was here? Has he seen Lupin and Tonks? Did Snape tell Malfoy she was here?

Unfortunately, she would have to talk to Draco to have any of these questions answered, and that was not something that she wanted to do. But, as time wore on, her curiosity multiplied. By the time the bell rang, signally the end of the period, she needed to have answers so badly she was considering seeking him out on her own, which of course was unacceptable.

Glancing at her schedule, Ginny saw that she had a chuck of time for lunch. She wasn't very hungry, but sitting outside for awhile thinking some more would probably be good for her. Off she went to the courtyard in between the school's two buildings. There she saw the object of her current thoughts...

A/N this seems slightly rushed to me, but I wanted to update before I went to bed. I hope you like it, and I will be putting much more DG stuff in, but I needed to finish setting the stage.


	3. Fights

A/N Thanks everyone so much for the reviews. I am trying. Oh, and for the record, I didn't really want to change Draco in any way, but Snape thinks he won't be recognized so well as he is... but we see he is not. Maybe he will go back to normal.

Disclaimer: Just the storyline, and even then some comes from the Goddess known as J. K. Rowling

Chapter 3: Fights

Draco had found bench in a secluded spot by some bushes in which to lounge upon. Ginny noticed as she neared him that no matter his outward appearance, he would always be Draco Malfoy. His stance, his gestures, his airs, the way his clothes hung on him... 'Whoa, get a grip Ginny. This is the boy who let in Greystreak. It doesn't matter what he looks, he's evil.' Ginny's thoughts resparked her fire.

Draco started to stir when he felt a shadow lumme over him. He cracked open an eye. Unfortunately, Ginny was standing directly in front of the sun, so the glare behind her auburn head made her look like she was an angel complete with halo. Then Draco focused on her face and realized no angel could look that murderous.

Closing his eyes once more, Draco murmured "what do you want Weasley?"

"I want answers Malfoy. What are you doing here?"

"Same as you I suspect. Although why you're not with your precious Potter is anyone's guess. Did he leave you for that mudblood?"

Ginny was furious. Malfoy was still laying on the concrete bench so she couldn't even hit him, push him, or anything. And his eyes were still closed. The prat wasn't even looking at her! She knew that she should just leave him alone and go home to tell Tonks and Lupin, but she wanted her own revenge.

"Get off your fucking arse Malfoy. And you'll keep your comments to yourself. You have NO right to even think about Harry, much less say his name. And don't you dare ever call Hermoine that ever again. One day you"ll have to answer for everything you've done."

Draco finally got up lazily. "And I suppose you are going to be the punisher. What are you going to do Weasley? Spank me?"

She slapped him. He was mostly expecting something of the sort, but his face still snapped to the side from the impact. Slowly, he brought his face back around to Ginny, eyes blazing. "Watch yourself little girl. You wouldn't want to suddenly die."

Ginny might be considered suicidal from her next comment. "Well, you sure wouldn't be the one to kill me. You're too much of a coward. As much at you hated Dumbledore, you couldn't even kill him." The next thing she knew, Ginny was flying in the air and landed painfully on her arm as she hit the ground.

"Bitch. Don't talk about what you don't understand," Draco spat then left her lying where she fell.

Ginny struggled to her feet, humiliated to feel tears on her cheeks. She watched Malfoy push past a group of girls into the building. She was a bit shocked that he had hurt her this much with just one hit. He hadn't even used his wand or a curse. That just made her realize how mad he truly must have been. Now she was faced with a dilemma. She didn't know what to do about Draco.

Frustrated, she swiped the tears away with her good arm. She wasn't sure how well she could move her other one, but it hurt to try, so she just held it to her. Walking back to the school, the bell rang again reminding Ginny that she still had an afternoon of classes. Groaning she headed off in the direction of the stairs, remembering that her class was on the third floor.

The hallways were so crowded that Ginny couldn't help but get bumped in her arm. Each occurrence brought more tears to her eyes, but, to her extreme gratitude, none of them fell.

Somehow she made it through all of her classes, even though she had no idea what was covered. She looked at her papers and she had written a few notes down, but she couldn't remember hearing them. She didn't care too much though. Ginny was just happy that she could finally go home.

Too bad her desires didn't immediately come true.

The plan was for her to walk home after school. The little "family" was renting a house five blocks from campus and the town was safe so Ginny didn't envision a problem. That was before she knew Draco Malfoy was in the town.

Apparently, he followed her as she left the door and stayed out of sight for the first few blocks. But, when she was two blocks away she was grabbed by her hurt arm. The shock and pain was so great that she couldn't even scream. She almost blacked out as her attacker pulled her down a dirt road and behind some trees. He finally let go of her arm with a jerk which caused her to emit a whimper and her previously unshed tears to fall.

"Oh quit the crying," Draco told her taking out his wand. Ginny was about to scream and try to run away, but Malfoy was faster. He cured her arm. One minute her arm was throbbing and the next she felt nothing. Ginny just stared at him. For one, she was quite shocked, and for another Draco forced the confrontation. He was the one who would talk.

Draco started to figit, not sure how to start. "Where are you going?" He ended up blurting out.

"Home," was all Ginny gave him.

Draco was getting frustrated. "Where? And are the rest of your million siblings going to be there?"

"Malfoy, you can fish all you want, but you aren't going to get anything out of me. And I don't know why you bothered with the disguise. Anyone who knows you could never mistake you," she added before attempting to get around him and back to the street.

Draco tapped his head with his wand muttering. Instantly, he looked normal again. At the same time, he stepped in front of Ginny to block her escape route. "You wanted answers earlier. Now I want to know some answers."

"Ha! Yeah, I did, and do you know what you did? You broke my arm!" Even though Ginny just got her arm healed, she was in no mood to play nicely.

"Yeah, and you are lucky that is all that was broken after what your slattern mouth said." His smirk looked much more natural on his original features.

"Great way to try to get me to talk Malfoy. Keep on insulting me and see where it gets you." If Draco wasn't going to let her pass, fine. She stood, hands on hips, and glared at him. True to Malfoy style, he glared back. Neither of them moved for a full minute. The pale, blond haired, silver eyed man towering over the little red haired, brown eyed girl.

Finally, Ginny said "if you aren't going to talk, kindly let me go home."

"To whom?"

Exasperated, Ginny sighed, "we have been through this. Are you completely daft? I won't tell you anything."

Just as frustrated, Draco replied, "fine. How about we both answer the same questions. And if one of us answers a question then the other one has to."

"How do I know that if I answered that you would. I don't trust you Malfoy."

"How about you start coming up with a plan. I don't see you having any bright ideas. You know just as well as I do that we have to talk about this. Do be so stupid Weasley."

"Ok. Neither of us trusts each other, but we both want to know stuff. Ok, three questions. We will both answer the same three questions. Then will you let me go home?"

"Only if we both agree ahead of time what the questions will be and who will answer them first."

"What? You are answering them first. Your lying arse won't answer shit if I tell you my answers first."

"This shouldn't surprise you Weasley, but I don't trust you anymore than you trust me. I don't trust you, I don't like you, and I would rather not be standing here talking to you right now. However, I need to know what you are going to do now that you have seen me."

"Well, let's get the questions out of the way. And I suppose that is one of them cause I want to know what you are going to do as well. Who are you with? And who sent you here?"

"That's three. I'll answer your questions first and you answer mine first."

Ginny thought it over. "That seems fair."

"Good. I am by myself, and Snape sent me here." Those were the shortest answers he could have given, so Ginny decided she wouldn't give him anymore than he gave her.

" I am living with Lupin," she thought she heard a mumbled 'werewolf' but ignored it. "And my parents made this choice."

"Now. What are you going to do about today?" Draco was slightly apprehensive.

"What if you don't like the answer. What are you going to do?" Ginny didn't really want to piss off Malfoy again. One broken arm in a day was good enough for her thanks.

"Answer the damn question. Those were the rules."

"And since when does a Slytherin care about rules?"

"We aren't sheltered away at Hogwarts anymore little girl. This is the real world. Grow the fuck up. We made a deal, and if you don't abide by that deal there will be consequences." Draco's cold anger was truly terrifying, but Ginny would rather die than show she was afraid of Malfoy.

Her own eyes on fire, Ginny said "Nothing. I would prefer if you didn't even exist anymore."

Draco smirked, "good. I won't say anything either."

They both looked at each other wondering if they were lying. But, they both decided that since they knew they didn't lie, maybe the other one didn't lie either. With one last glare at each other, Draco turned and they went their separate ways with very interesting things on their minds.

A/N I hope you like the two of them together.


	4. The Confusion that is Draco Malfoy

A/N I have a bit of time since school ended, and I am reading a bunch of fanfiction again, so I thought I might try to update my story. I hope you like it. Sorry it took me 2 months.

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I wish that I owned Draco Malfoy, I don't, but at least I can put him and Ginny together.

Chapter 4: The Confusion that is Draco Malfoy

Ginny released a large sigh as she leaned against the back of the front door to her new home. 'Oh shit', she thought pushing herself away from the door. "Lupin, Tonks! Are you home yet?" She called, walking to the little kitchenette. She didn't find anyone, but there was a note on the table.

_Ginny-dear,_

_The Order needed Lupin and Tonks for something. They should be back by tomorrow. I cooked something for you and left it in the cold box. Hermione said it would be ok in there and that all you had to do was put it in the microwave. Although I don't have the slightest idea of what she was talking about, she said you would. Remember to try to use as little magic as you can. _

_I am sorry that you are not with us dear, but we all want you to be safe. If you get disheartened, we are just an owl away. I love you dear, and please try to be as unobtrusive as possible. Oh, I almost forgot. Minerva will be coming later tonight to give you lessons. I want you to do well in your muggle school, but remember that your nightly lessons are more important sweetie. Your father and I love you and we will come visit you soon._

_Mom_

"Great," Ginny said to herself as she walked to the refrigerator. "This is going to be some lonely year if I am always home by myself. I can't even go over to any friends' houses if I have to take lessons at night. Perfect, and now I am talking to myself." Ginny found a beef stew in the fridge, which she put into a bowl and then in the microwave, and a loaf of bread on the counter. "Ok, what did 'Mione say about this thing?" She asked herself, as she looked at all the numbers and other buttons on the panel next to the door. She found something that said 'minute plus' and, deciding it looked as good as anything else, pushed it. Immediately the light in the inside turned on and the dial started counting down from sixty seconds.

Ginny went back to the refrigerator, remembering she saw butter in it. Taking it out, she put it on the counter next to the bread and looked for a glass so she could drink some water. After living in her house with all her brothers and their girlfriends and friends, not to mention her own, and then Hogwarts which also had a lot of people, the house only containing her was almost abysmal.

The microwave's beeping informing her that her minute was up, dragged her out of her thoughts. She walked the few steps to the microwave, opened it to get her stew, but found that it was still rather cool. So, she put it back in and this time hit the 'minute plus' button twice. "Three minutes should be good enough, right?" She said, as she got her bread and butter and went to the table. She looked at the room temperature bread then glanced at the microwave and her still revolving stew. She made a face, deciding to not wait for the stupid thing to be finished. She took out her wand and quickly spelled her bread to be heated. She cut off a slab of butter and performed the same action for it.

"Why did you lie to me?" A sudden, increasingly familiar voice questioned scaring her so much she screamed and dropped her now melted butter, which splattered everywhere.

"What the hell?" Ginny demanded of the Draco, who casually leaned against the doorframe leading into the kitchen from the living room. Of course none of the butter splatter on him. It appears even butter is too afraid to muss up his perfect pureblood self. "What the hell are you doing here?" She shouted again when she received no answer.

"I didn't trust you, so I followed you. It looks like I was right. There is only one room with stuff in it upstairs—"

"You went upstairs?" Ginny shrilled, cutting him off.

"How else would I get the information? You really aren't as smart as people have said you are. You really don't have anything going for you then do you? Except maybe as a whore. You have really started to fill into yourself haven't you?" Draco began to eye her uncomfortably in her tight tee and denim shorts.

"Get the hell out of my house! I won't stand for it, you bloody piece of dog shit! I didn't invite you here. And I didn't lie!" Clearly fighting her temper, and hoping Professor McGonagall would come soon and catch the slimly bastard in front of her, she tried a different tactic. "You know what, I don't have to explain myself to you. I don't care if you believe me. I have honor, and I keep my word."

The microwave beeped again, so she walked over to get her stew, careful the whole time to never turn her back on Malfoy, although a part of her mind told her that if he wanted to do anything to her, he could have before he announced his presence. She told that part to shut up.

Instead, he watched her, which was almost as disturbing, as she collected her stew and went to the table to eat. Draco smirked as he realized she was keeping her back away from him. To top it off, she moved the bread from where it was across the table so that she could face him while she ate. The smirk grew even wider when he saw Ginny frown at the still hard butter. She forcefully cut off another slab and melted it with her wand again.

"You know, I don't think that you should be doing that much magic. Someone might find out about it and then they will come and take you to Azkaban for the misuse of underage wizardry, and then you will never see your precious Potter—"

Ginny interrupted him again but this time it wasn't her words. Ginny had thrown the first hard thing to hand at Draco, which just happened to be her bowl of hot stew. The steaming liquid spread all over Draco's face, hair, and pristine ice blue polo and dark kaki shorts. "I told you never to mention Harry again! He is actually doing something to save himself and the people he loves. You are just a bloody coward. You can't even commit to a side and you hide out here in the hopes that people will forget about you and then maybe when everyone else is done doing the real work you will go back to your pathetic life. Well guess what, you are a piece of slim, and no one cares about what your name is, you can't do anything yourself, so you will get nothing! And that is exactly what you've earned, so justice be served."

During Ginny's tirade, Draco's face went from murderous to terrifying in its intensity. If last year hadn't happened, then Ginny would not have said all those things. But, having her oldest brother attacked by the scariest werewolf in existence, and the love of her life going off, possibly to his death, and being separated from her family "for her own good", and then to have Draco Malfoy, the largest git in the world, even stand in her presence was just too much. Ginny couldn't take everything anymore. At that moment she was of a mind to leave this town and go out to find Harry herself. But, since she didn't know where to look, she took out her frustrations on Malfoy.

"You know what? I was supposed to kill that stupid old man because otherwise the Dark Lord would kill me. It was my job, but you know, I think I will just kill you for fun," Draco said as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Ginny. Seeing that she continued to lie there, he added a tad uncertainly, "are you even going to arm yourself and try to stop me?"

"No. I don't need to, cause you can't do it. You have to have the balls to kill someone and you are a fucking eunuch." For the second time that day, Ginny went flying, only this time she couldn't go very far because the window was in the way. She did manage to break it as her arm flew through it, however. After the impact, she was too stunned to land on her feet, so she crumpled to the floor, sliding her arm along the broken shards and opening huge gashes in it.

"For once, I must declare you right, Weasley whore. I won't kill you, yet, but not because I don't have balls. I have way more than you can handle little girl. I just find it much more satisfying to slap you around a little after you say such nasty things. And you really should watch what you say. I think we could almost be friends, after I cut out your tongue, or if you learned to talk like a lady and forgo your last name. One day you will understand that you are no match for me." Draco towered of Ginny's form, still dripping stew. The soft, calm tone he used was the scariest thing yet to happen to her today. How could someone who had that angry of a look on his face a minute ago, hit her, and then talk like that?

Ginny had to do something instead of just lay there cowering, so with her good hand she grabbed her wand off the table, and as she tried to pull it away, Draco's hand curled around her wrist. Most of the hatred that Draco had shown earlier was now gone from his whole demeanor. He looked at her left wrist, still held his hand, and then down at her on the floor, noticing the blood soaking in her shirt for the first time.

"Fuck," he whispered to himself. He flicked his wand, muttered something that Ginny couldn't hear, let go her wrist and then disapparated, all in quick succession, leaving an even more stunned Ginny on the floor. The only thing she could clearly make out was that she wasn't bleeding anymore, and her arm no longer hurt, again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N this didn't quite go in the direction I wanted it to, but this is what came out. I hope you like it.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	5. Meddling Adults

A/N Wow, I am still in shock after what happened last time. Draco is trying to run away from me. I need to let him know that I am in control as the author of this story. Do you think he will listen? Naw, me neither. He is a Malfoy after all...

Disclaimer: I dreamed about Draco last night... does that mean he is mine now?

-------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Meddling Adults

Ginny was still sitting on the floor two hours later when Professor McGonagall showed up. Minerva took one look at the girl on the floor, taking in the broken window and the shards around her, gasped, and ran to her, searching frantically for some explanation. She was horrified to find that Ginny was covered in blood but became confused when she took a closer look at Ginny's arms and legs and couldn't find the source of all the red liquid.

"Miss Weasley! What happened?"

Ginny looked up at Professor McGonagall numbly, not appearing to comprehend a single word she was saying. She turned her gaze from the Professor's face back to herself, taking in all the dried blood that covered her. "Oh, this? I don't know." At that moment, Ginny didn't know. She just knew it involved Malfoy, but she had promised that she wouldn't say anything. And since she couldn't remember what happened, she didn't know that she should have told Minerva about Draco losing his temper.

"Goodness, child. Well, let's get you up." McGonagall gently took Ginny's arms, helping her get up and together they walked to the living room. It was a little hard for Ginny's muscles to work since she had been sitting in the same position for two hours.

When they got to the couch McGonagall motioned for Ginny to sit on it, but Ginny protested, "no, I can't. I am filthy. I will just get whatever this is all over the nice new couch." Minerva was horrified even more to find out that Ginny did not even know she was covered in blood.

"Don't worry about that, Miss Weasley."

"No, really. I must go change. However are we to do our lessons?" Well at least Ginny remembered what happened before Draco went crazy.

"Miss Weasley, that won't be necessary. We should not have lessons tonight. I need to know what happened."

"Not have lessons? But then I will get behind and I will never know enough to be able to help when I get old enough. Please Professor. I will just go up and change. It will take just a moment." Ginny was walking up the stairs all the while talking to Professor McGonagall. Minerva did not know what else to do, clearly Ginny was in shock from something, so she walked back into the kitchen.

She took in the scene again, this time more critically. She noticed the chipped bowl with dried stew on the floor near the entrance and the dried splatter of butter near the table. She saw the bread and re-hardened butter next to it. Behind that was the broken window. There was blood on the large pieces still stuck to the window frame and blood spattered on the wall and small pools of it on the floor. If all this was Ginny's, then she lost a lot of blood indeed. Not enough so that her life was actually in danger, but enough that there was no way in hell she should have been left alone for as long as she was. That was something else that crossed Minerva's mind. When did all of this happen?

"Professor," Ginny called as she came down the stairs, freshly cleaned with not a trace of blood on her anymore. When Minerva looked more closely at Ginny as she walked into the kitchen, she could not detect a single scratch. Not even a scab. If the blood wasn't Ginny's, and by all appearances it wasn't, then who's by Merlin's beard was it?

"Yes, of course. No magic planned for tonight. I have simply come to bring you your books, and assign some reading." She walked over to the bag that she brought with her and took out some books. "Here is everything you will need for the rest of the year." McGonagall was still a little worried about giving her any work, but she didn't know what else to do. Ginny clearly would not be able to help answer any questions yet, and Minerva did not know how to deal with her in her fragile state. "You should read the first chapter in your charms book and the first two chapters in your transfiguration book and write a foot long essay on each. Lupin will give you your Defense Against the Dark Arts when he and Tonks return. Other than that, I will see you tomorrow night." Before McGonagall even finish giving her instructions, Ginny had her Transfiguration book opened to the first page and she was curled up on the couch reading it.

Minerva stood back to look at the young lady for a few minutes. No one would have ever known that not half an hour earlier said young lady had crusted blood covering herself and the immediate area around her. The only thing that McGonagall decided while she was there was that she was not going to tell Ginny's parents until she knew what happened. There was no reason stressing out the couple when there may not be a need. All the Order had to do was make sure that Ginny never came home alone anymore or stayed there at night without anyone. But they were not going to get any answers out of Ginny any time soon.

"Miss Weasley. I must get back to Hogwarts. I will send someone else here if Lupin and Tonks are not yet finished with their business."

"Ok, Professor. Can you tell my family that I love them and miss them?" Ginny was not paying much attention to McGonagall anymore. She was completely absorbed in her magic books. Not being able to think of anything else to do at the moment, Minerva disapperated and left the youngest Weasley to her own devices for the few minutes it would take her to locate someone to watch over the young woman.

----------------------------

"What the hell were you thinking?" Draco was chastising himself as he paced back and forth in his own little apartment across town from the Weasley. "Who the bloody hell are you trying to be? Your fucking father? Now the idiots that are trying to actually fight _him_ are going to know that you are here and you will have to find some other muggle hole to crawl into. Bloody Hell!" Draco was very upset with himself for losing control twice in a single day. What was it about this girl that caused Draco, who is normally in perfect control (except of course around the Dream Team), to lose his facade twice in the matter of a few hours? Maybe it had something to do with the fact of Weasley's and Potter's relationship. Draco didn't know, but he did know that he was not happy. He continued to pace, muttering to himself the whole time, when he heard a distinct _pop_ from the other room. Schooling himself once more, he walked to greet his newly arrived visitor.

"Snape," he said with a nod. "When can I get out of this filthy muggle town?"

"Quit complaining," at this Draco made a face. "You wouldn't have had to come here in the first place if you weren't so big on proving yourself to the Dark Lord. And what happened to the change of appearance we decided on?" Snape had quite a bit of contempt built up, and he was not afraid to take it out on Malfoy.

"It wasn't all my doing if you will remember, dear Professor. I believe my dear old Dad had some say in it. If memory serves, you had a few words to say in the matter as well. How was I supposed to know that he was going to have me kill Dumbledore? And you were the one who wanted to look different. I said it wouldn't matter because I wouldn't see anyone here that knew me anyway."

Giving up on the disguise topic, Snape continued with the more pressing argument. "I told you to stay the hell away for as long at you could! No, you wanted to be the youngest Death Eater the Dark Lord has. Not all it is cracked up to be, huh? Did you stop to think for a second what it would have cost your mother?"

"Yeah well, she should have thought of that before she married the bloody bastard that she did. If she planned on actually caring about her kid, and letting him know it, she should have been a little more carful on the choice of a husband." Draco was in no mood to act kindly toward Snape, when he was part of the reason why he was locked away in exile from the world he knew and was accustomed to.

Snape's eyes took on a murderous glint and Draco realized, not for the first time, that whether Snape was two-faced or not didn't matter. He had Voldemort's ear and that alone was power incarnate. "Your mother has had even less of a choice in all of this than you, my dear boy. Don't you dare speak ill of her."

Draco refused to show the fear that he was suddenly feeling. Instead, he stood up to his full height, which topping over six feet was quite tall, and asked nonchalantly, "did you come here for a reason or just to yell at me some more? Don't get me wrong, I can take quite a bit of anger, but it gets old after awhile." He knew the punch swung his way was coming, so he had enough time to get out of the way. When a second swing didn't follow, Draco decided to settle down. As reckless as Draco was feeling at the moment, he knew that he shouldn't bait Snape any more than he already had. In a physical fight, Draco would win, but as soon as Snape pulled out his wand, Draco didn't have a chance.

"Watch your mouth boy. I'm of half a mind to beat you in your father's stead." Although Snape was still rather upset with Draco, and he meant his threat, he looked like he was cooling down and actually even sat down in the black leather easy chair in the living area.

After sitting for a minute, watching Draco lean against the wall, Snape finally decided to answer Draco's question. "Yes. I have just been informed that the youngest Weasley" Snape couldn't keep the sneer out of his voice on the name "is supposedly in this little muggle rat's nest. You have two choices where we stand. One, I can find another such stink hole for you to disappear in, but that will take time. The other is that you can show some sense for once in your life and stay the hell away from her. Don't go looking for her and don't, for Merlin's sake let her see you. We both know how she feels about you, and I am still obligated to protect you. So help me Draco, if you compromise my loyalties one more time I will bury you in a cave myself."

Snape actually was looking a bit tired, so Draco decided to take a small amount of pity on him. After all, this man did save his life, a number of times in a few short days. But there was no way, baring Voldemort himself demanding it, that Draco was going to tell Snape that he had already seen the little fireball. Three times. "Fine. I will stay here. But only if you keep me abreast of things. I will not be left out from this Snape. You can't keep me here forever, and don't forget that if I die, so do you." Draco's mother telling him about the binding she had forced on Snape was the best things she had ever done for him.

Snape was not pleased to hear this latest bit, but he was in no mood to argue. Apparently, any energy he had left, he had expunged in their previous spat. "Whatever." Rising slowly, he looked Draco in the eyes before disapparating without another word.

"Damn, this sure keeps life interesting," Draco said to himself as he walked to the kitchen to fix himself some food.

--------------------------

A/N Sorry that took a few days to get out. I keep trying to write this in a different direction, but then I sit down and start typing and this is what comes out. So, you know as much as I on what will happen. Anyway, I hope you like it.


End file.
